Manufacturers continue to develop computing hardware having increased processing capabilities. Many electronic commerce sites still use hierarchically structured catalogs that are browsed primary though use of text-based searches and interaction with the hierarchy. These sites greatly rely on use of text that is displayed to customers in abundance. Images, meanwhile, are typically limited in quantity and surrounded by text. As an example, a typical item detail page for a product offered for sale typically includes a few images of an item offered for sale and a significant amount of supporting text that describes the product, the features, the price, and so forth.